From Ashes
by CrowIntheHenHouse
Summary: The last few years had not been kind to Klaus, they had left him with an estranged family and no friends. But something was stirring in the world, a threat to his way of life, that had simultaneously given light back to it. The hunt had excited and enticed him, however, what was at the end of his search is nothing he had expected.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Her heart was racing and everything _burned. _From fingertips to toes, every inch of her body inside and out felt like it was on fire. But she couldn't stop, she had to keep running.

"You won't get away."

A block of solid, inhuman muscle appeared before her, clipping her shoulder and causing her to stumble to the ground. As she slammed into concrete something stabbed into her palm while she tried to catch herself, earning a piercing shriek that shattered the silence. There was no time to nurse her wound, in an instant she was up and bolting through the darkness. Tears streamed down her dirty cheeks, leaving streaks on the pail face as the fire intensified from the blood trickling from her hand. 6 months of running had taught her one thing: never slow down.

Everywhere was dark, all the lights that might have been on in the dank street seemed to have faded out. Sprinting through the streets blind didn't faze her, she could still hear everything. Her own heavy breathing, the clap of her worn out sneakers slapping against pavement, and the sound of something whizzing through the air after her. Nothing made sense; then again, nothing had made sense for the last 40 years. Something, someone was hunting her. Whatever it was definitely was not human, and knew she wasn't either.

She couldn't keep running, the burning was getting to be too much. She'd tried so hard to keep going, that had been her motto but she couldn't keep it up. Ducking into an alley way, she slumped into the filthy wall and held her bleeding hand to her chest. Salty tears continued to fall down her face as she crumpled to her knees. Everything was one erratic mess; her mind was racing and she convulsed with adrenaline and pain. Sobs wracked her body as soft footsteps approached her.

"Please, stop, just stop." Her words were barely recognizable as she choked them out between sobs. For a moment, she cracked open her eyes to view whatever was coming towards her. The second she saw the shocking, yellow eyes in front of her she shot backwards.

Before she could move a foot the figure reached out and grabbed onto her leg, pulling her to it. "Shut. Up." It growled into her face. With its other hand, the figure grabbed the side of her head and smacked it against the concrete wall. In one swift movement, the figure had swooped her unconscious body up in one arm and the other was digging in its pocket for a phone.

"The Phoenix is caught."

* * *

"Damon, I promise you I've almost got her." Klaus had been arguing on the phone with the older Salvatore brother for almost an hour.

An exhausted sigh came from the other end of the phone. "Look, you've been saying that for the last six months. Klaus from what you've told me everything you been chasing after has only been a myth."

The hybrid growled and ground his teeth together; in his thousand years of living he had never met a more stubborn vampire. "And how many other things that you thought myth have I proved real? Hm? Listen, if you want proof then be here at the end of the week and I'll give it to you." With that, he ended the call and tossed the phone over into a nearby chair.

Since January he'd been chasing this whisper of a conspiracy that had turned into the possibility of fact. The idea that there was a new revolution in the making among the supernatural community had caught Klaus's interest. From his entail within the witches there was a movement going on, something that was not in favor of beings like him. Creatures that nature deemed unnatural and wrong were not going to be on the right side of this battle, never the less Klaus was determined to come out on top.

It had been in Mystic Falls on a visit to see his sister when Klaus had heard this rumor. The Bennett witch had talked about the spirits that were communicating to her, speaking of things that taunted his curiosity. From there his quest had taken him from east to west across the States. There had been so much hunting and tracking down leads, no matter how tedious the task it brought back excitement to Klaus's otherwise boring life. He'd been travelling around aimlessly the last few years and this new event had brought his interest back. Only a few months ago when the myth took on a physical form had Klaus fully regained his former ferocity. With what was left of his hybrids he had tracked it down, more specifically _her_. This being that could be used as a weapon or would possibly just be another misunderstood creature formed from the foolishness of a witch had been running from Klaus's clutches. No matter, it gave Klaus fire once more. The killing and the hunting gave the ancient hybrid life once more.

The door to loft Klaus had been staying at the last few months flew open, revealing one of Klaus's hybrids holding a dirty, little creature. No words were exchanged as the hybrid continued swiftly into the kitchen with Klaus close behind him. Klaus brushed the plates and various papers off the kitchen table allowing his hybrid to set the creature down on it. The moment the hybrid put it down he stepped back and tried to brush off the invisible dust and grime that the small being had left behind. With cautious care, Klaus examined the thing on the table as it laid curled up into itself.

"Is this it?" Needless to say, Klaus was a little unimpressed. After all the chasing and waiting, he expected some powerful being. Something that shook him to the bone and maybe something that even threatened him. This was quite the opposite, and that both disappointed and irritated him.

"I've literally been chasing her through sewers and alleyways Klaus; she was already roughed up when I first spotted her. Pretty sure she's been on the streets for awhile." There was a flash of pity that was quickly covered up by disgust and aggravation. "I'm going to clean off." He growled then stalked off.

Klaus waved off his hybrid and bent over the "girl" that was lying across his table. She was quite filthy, tear-stained face and clothes that obviously had not been washed in quite some time. Weak and pathetic were two words that quickly came to mind as he stared down at her. "So this is the so called Phoenix…" He muttered to himself as he continued with his examination. Sighing, Klaus propped up the young woman and shook her lightly. "Come now sweetheart, wake up." He couldn't help but have a jump in excitement as her eyes opened. Bright, blue, vibrant, and beautiful eyes. The only thing not dirty about her.

She blinked lazily, becoming aware of her surroundings. "Go fuck yourself." She hissed.

A second later Klaus's hands we're around her neck and _snap._ Then she was slumped on the ground, eyes glazed over. Klaus pursed his lips together, not receiving the outcome he had hoped for. He stormed over to the fridge and took out a blood bag and hungrily sucked out its contents. Another dead end, Klaus could not take another one of these. It was absolutely infuriating.

"Jesus Christ Klaus what did you do to her…"

"I didn't do-". Klaus's voice dropped, as he looked to where the woman had previously laid. He dropped the blood bag and rushed over to his hybrid's side as they stood over what once was the girl. The dirty skin and clothes had literally begun to crumble inward, like a porcelain doll cracking under heat. Klaus bent down and gently touched her dirty cheek, instantly the skin cracked in every direction and seemed to shatter at his touch into a pile of ash. "And from ashes the phoenix rose…"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the first little bit of the story! I'd really enjoy reviews or any critiques, input is always welcome (:


	2. Chapter 1

"What's your name?"

_Sarah Jamie Mosser._

"I don't have a name."

"What are you?"

"I am nothing."

It was true, she wasn't anything anymore. The young woman that had been Sarah Jamie Mosser died forty years ago, February 17th, 1972 to be exact. Something else had inherited the body that once belonged to Sarah. She didn't know what she was anymore. All she knew was that she was unnatural. Someone that never died wasn't natural; they were just a freak of nature.

The man that had been following her for months sat in front of her, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. For at least two and a half hours they had been sitting in someone's apartment, Sarah tied up in steel chair wearing a fresh t-shirt and someone's boxers with the man sitting opposite her. If she had wanted to Sarah could have easily wriggled out or broken the ropes binding her but she knew she wouldn't be able to out run the man. The ropes that kept her legs to the chair and her arms secure behind her smelled of an herb she vaguely recognized but just couldn't place the name. After the few hours of interrogation some of Sarah's fear had faded and been replaced with boredom.

"Look, at some point you're going to have to talk, and actually talk, not just give me shit, dead-end answers." The man groaned and ran his fingers through his already ruffled hair. Klaus had instructed him to gather basic information about the young woman, but it had proved impossible. It's not like he could threaten her with death, she just wouldn't die. Growing agitated with the stagnant conversation the man stood up and walked to the fridge, taking out a blood bag before slamming it shut. He shoved his hand and pulled out a cell phone to call Klaus but the other hybrid walked in before he could even press a button.

Klaus sauntered in, grinning from ear to ear. "Has our little guest been very talkative since I left?" He had been gone since his hybrid had brought Sarah to the loft, which had been around 3 AM, it was now approaching 6 and the sun was beginning to rise. Plopping down into the chair in front of his hostage, he examined her more thoroughly. To his unpleasant surprise, she still seemed just as dirty. A mop of dark red hair was matted on the top of her head and her skin was still covered by dirt, definitely not appeasing in anyway.

"Oh yeah but she hasn't been saying anything that's helpful." The hybrid muttered, slurping quietly at the blood bag in his grip.

A frown replaced the wide grin that had been on Klaus's face. "Well maybe she just needs the right incentive." Klaus pulled out a pocket knife and bent forward, closing the distance between him and Sarah. He could see that has movements affected her, her heartbeat quickened and her breath hitched. It gave him pleasure that she had a certain amount of fear for him, if she could possibly harm him what could be better?

Popping out the blade, Klaus bent down and began to cut away the ropes around Sarah's legs. He was purposefully careless with the blade, leaving behind a few scrapes. She didn't flinch when he cut her, outwardly she seemed calm even though he knew she wasn't. Klaus stood up and walked behind her, grabbing her wrists and cutting at the ropes while leaving several cuts there as well. Not much of an outward reaction, another disappointment for Klaus. She really was filthy, ash and dirt all over her arms and underneath her fingernails, it made him grimace.

"What're you doing Klaus?" The other hybrid had finished his snack and had been watching the pair.

Klaus stood up and turned, resting a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "We're going to go get cleaned up, go get some rest Tyler. I'll call you if I need anything."

With that, Tyler left the loft while Klaus stood Sarah up and towards his bedroom. He was practically pushing the young woman towards the room, she was blatantly uncomfortable. Klaus would be lying if he said it didn't give him some sort of satisfaction. Once they reached the room, he left Sarah by the door and walked into the bathroom. He came out with a towel and another shirt and pair of boxers, tossing them into Sarah's hands.

"You're disgustingly dirty, go take a shower. Don't run, don't break anything. Once you're done I will feed you. Do you understand?" He looked down at her, waiting for her to give some sort of outward reaction.

She looked back at him, blinking lazily with her piercing eyes. This wasn't the first time Sarah had encountered men like him, power hungry and manipulative. The only way to fight back was to not fight at all, but just passively resist every order in silence.

Klaus brushed a strand of hair from Sarah's face, her brows knitted together as her face crinkled slightly in disgust. "It'd be lovely if you could muster out more than a "go fuck yourself", like a name or anything?" He leaned in close to her and twisted the strand of hair around his finger while his other hand softly stroked her arm, if intimidation didn't quite work then maybe seduction would. Sarah darted out from Klaus's invasion of her personal space, walking past him into the bathroom. The door slammed behind her and a minute later Klaus heard the sound of rushing water. Seduction was another no go. "Good girl." He grinned to himself, strolling towards his bed and flopping down into it.

Inside the bathroom, Sarah had yet to step into the shower. Against Klaus's words she had been searching the four walls of the small room for another escape. There was a window in the bathroom but it had iron bars on the outside. Even if she broke through the glass she wouldn't be able to bend the bars in time before the man or thing on the other side of the door would be inside the bathroom in a heartbeat trying to rip her apart. Realizing her defeat, Sarah pulled off the t-shirt and boxers that the other man aka 'Tyler' had given her after she had woken up. She looked at the shower begrudgingly, a long time ago she had taught herself that showers were an extravagance she could not afford. But, if she was in this predicament then why not take advantage of it?

The moment she stepped into the steamy shower Sarah could not help but let out a soft moan of relaxation. Hot water running down her bare skin was absolutely heavenly and it made Sarah melt against the wall of the shower. Her hands fumbled around till they found the shampoo bottle, squeezing out an ample amount she began to spread the shampoo through her hair and attempted to untangle the mop. Next was the conditioner and other feminine necessities, this was her first shower in a few months and she definitely needed it so she was not going to let it go to waste. Even if she had died and come back, she was always brought back in the same condition she'd left. Dirty with unmanaged hygiene. Every part of her ached and the hot water was easing the pain on her tired joints. Just for now she'd let her guard down and relax, she could feel it in her bones that the times ahead of her were going to be rough. However, it was a bad choice on her part to let her guard down.

"It seems you're quite enjoying yourself."

Sarah yelped and slammed her back into the side of the shower; it was three-sided with no door providing a fourth wall. And where there should have been a door stood Klaus in all his arrogant, naked glory.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Sarah scrambled against the wall as she hid her eyes from the naked sight, trying to navigate her way out of the shower without touching the man in the birthday suit. With Klaus's only response being a self-satisfied chuckle Sarah peaked through her fingers and bolted out of the shower. She'd seen a lot that had changed her in this interesting stage of her life but there was something about the naked form that still frightened her. Sarah quickly wrapped a towel around herself then, with eyes sealed shut, threw the clothes Klaus had given her right back at him. "I'll answer your fucking questions just put some clothes on for the love of god!" She was practically squealing and it only made Klaus laugh harder. Without waiting for a response Sarah burst out of the bathroom and clung to the towel that was covering her. She didn't want to take the chance of Klaus streaking out of the bathroom while she was changing so she just stood in the towel waiting for him to make his entrance.

Once Klaus exited the bathroom clad in only boxers he'd hoped to get a rise out of the young woman but her face was stone cold once more. "Shall we take this back to the kitchen, sweetheart?" Klaus swept his arm towards the door.

"Give me more clothes and time to change." Her voice was soft but solid; she would not even look at Klaus.

"Anything for you love." His voice was sickly sweet as walked to a dresser placed near the bed and pulled another shirt and a pair of briefs; they were more likely to stay up on her boney haunches than the boxers. In the shower he'd gotten a swift glance of her, she had some curves but they would have been more pronounced had she actually been eating. Nothing was more unappealing than an unfed woman.

After Klaus left the room Sarah discarded the towel and slunk into the t-shirt and briefs, she was practically swimming in the shirt. Once she had composed herself Sarah walked back out into the kitchen and found Klaus sitting at the table with a plate of food opposite him, next to an empty chair. She slid into the empty chair and began to poke at the food on the plate. Leftover Chinese food, toast, and a hot pocket. Even if Sarah had been surviving off of scarps for years, she definitely was not interested in this sad excuse for bargaining meal.

"Ask your questions." Sarah grunted, pushing back the plate and crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes strayed around the room, after seeing Klaus fully nude even seeing him shirtless made her very uncomfortable.

Klaus ground his teeth together, she was pushy and in this situation that quality was suppose to be reserved for him. "Name, birth date." Klaus mirrored her actions by crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat, she'd become void of emotions and it wasn't making this anymore entertaining.

"Sarah Jamie Mosser and February 21st, 1952." Sarah was quick to answer; there was nothing she had to hide so the answers were short.

"Why are you called the 'Phoenix'?" He was quick with the next question, basic information was necessary but he needed more.

Sarah took a deep breath and continued to stare out the kitchen window, watching the sun pour into the room. "It probably has something to do with the falling into ashes when I kick the bucket." Her tone was sarcastic and bitter-filled. "The phoenix never dies, simply bursts into flames and then rises from its ashes. It was a nickname I picked up from school, it stuck I suppose." She examined her fingernails lazily, still dirty.

Not quite what Klaus wanted. "What are you, who made you?"

"Not a damn clue." Sarah muttered, avoiding Klaus's eyes as she felt his anger grow.

A flicker of yellow crossed Klaus's own dark blue eyes. "Do not lie to me. I know you are not human, I killed you with my own yet here you are." His lips formed a tight line as he observed her deadpanned expression.

"I don't know what answers you want from me." Sarah brooded in her seat, she'd been running for months and_ this_ was her climactic meeting with her pursuer. She had expected something more tumultuous, maybe her actual death, but upon waking up a few hours ago she knew that was not the result of this path.

Klaus's pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned softly. "So I'm suppose to believe that one day you woke up one day you woke up and you couldn't die?" He leaned forward over the table, his hands gripping the sides turning his knuckles deathly white.

"Look," Sarah's eyes locked with Klaus's as agitation spread into her voice, "I was in California from 1968 to 1972 and the whole entire time I was there I was either high or trying to find a way to get high. All I know is that one day I just couldn't die; I kept waking up after every day I thought would be my last. Once other people found out I got to live through hell, so whatever you want I _cannot_ give it to you. I'm not a prize or anything important, I'm nothing!" As Sarah continued her speech her voice rose and she stood up so she was looking level with Klaus and with her last words she threw her arms up in exasperation.

Klaus shot over the table and grabbed Sarah by the neck, pushing her into the back of a couch. A growl ripped through his throat and he brandished his fangs in front of her eyes. "Well you need to figure it out dear because I don't have time for this." He picked Sarah up by her neck and then slammed her into a neighboring wall.

The force of being slammed into the wall knocked the breath from Sarah's lungs. Her eyes bulged for a moment as she gasped her air and her hands flew to Klaus's arms in an attempt to push him away. Though her strength surprised Klaus, he could feel she was stronger than at least a normal human, she was incapable of fighting off the hybrid. Her eyes flickered to the waistband of Klaus's where the knife he had previously used rested. Dying was a pain, and especially twice in one day. Klaus was too far into his rage filled stupor to notice Sarah's eyes straining at his knife. In one swift moment Sarah bucked against Klaus's grip enough to catch him off guard and grab the knife. She flipped the blade out and without a second thought stabbed Klaus in the heart.

"_Fuck!_" Klaus hissed in surprise and dropped Sarah as he ripped the blade out of his chest. By the time he'd gathered himself Sarah had already bolted for the door and had ripped it wide open. Klaus took the knife by the handle and flung it at Sarah, sticking her in her left shoulder.

Sarah felt the knife dig into her skin but her mind was set on escaping. She was in a full sprint as she ran down the stairs of the complex taking four steps at a time. With a quick look over the railing there were at least five floors between her and the ground. The jump was risky but it was either break a leg or get killed again by Klaus. Instead of taking another flight of stairs Sarah grabbed onto the railing and flipped herself over it, holding the oversized t-shirt to her body as the air whipped around her.

She hit the ground with a definite _thud_ but popped back up immediately and bolted out the front door. The sunlight burned her eyes but it didn't slow her down, she was going full speed. Besides being chased by some sort of beast it felt like a relief to run again in the daylight, brushing past people and feeling the warm pavement underneath her feet. She spread her arms out wide and let the wind snake between her fingers, reveling in the feeling of freedom.

"Oh shit, Damon, that's her!"

Snapping her head around Sarah locked eyes with the man that had previously been in the loft with her. At first she thought she saw a raven haired man with him but he wasn't there when she turned around.

If she was going to get caught again then Sarah was going to put up a fight. Once she caught sight of Tyler Sarah ducked into a small alley between two apartment complexes, this may not have been California but any big city was the same when it came to the back streets.

Sarah felt alive as she jumped over trash bins and whatever lay in her path; maybe to anyone else it was just a path of grotesque garbage but to her it was a playground. Her blood pumped like fire through her veins and it only drove her further, it didn't hurt this time it just made her feel more powerful. It felt like she was going to get away this time, maybe she could escape these monsters just once.

"Hold up there fireball."

The raven-haired man she thought she'd seen before appeared next to her and placed an iron grip on her arm. The sudden contact literally pulled Sarah's arm out of the socket and broke one of the bones in her lower arm. Her scream bounced off the old buildings around them. The man cursed after he realized what he had done and immediately let go of her. Sarah wasted no time before dashing off once he let go, holding her arm close. She only ran a few more yards before smacking into Tyler's rock hard chest.

A moan slipped out of Sarah's mouth as she crashed into the ground, clutching her broken arm. "Fuckkkkk." She groaned curling into a ball.

"Klaus is going to be so fucking pissed." Tyler muttered sweeping up the broken girl in his arms. "God damn it Damon you broke her arm!" He shouted over his shoulder, walking towards the directions of Klaus's apartment. "You're such a pain in the ass." Sarah lolled in his arms lazily, she was too disappointed in herself to put a fight.

* * *

"Damon I can't believe you broke her damn arm!"

Klaus stalked back in forth in his loft, eyes stuck on the young woman laying across his couch. He had been furious when Tyler walked back into the loft with Sarah silent and injured in his arms and Damon trailing behind him like a dog who knows he's done wrong.

"How was I suppose to know it'd hurt her that bad? She was running so damn fast I didn't realize it would break her arm when I grabbed her." Damon huffed as he sat in a leather chair opposite the couch. He watched Sarah carefully as she laid silent, eyes shifting about. Even though she looked miserable, part of him enjoyed looking over her. He couldn't deny she was quite beautiful, long red hair with perfectly freckled skin. Not to mention the eyes, that was what really drew him in, the blue and bright eyes that bore into him whenever they caught each other's gaze.

"God we're going to have to call in a doctor, we need to fix up her arm now before it gets worse." Klaus was rambling on in his own anger-filled world he seemed to block out everyone else.

Damon's eyes were glued to Sarah as she huffed from agitation and pushed herself up off the couch with her good arm. She stomped over to Klaus and shoved against his side so he'd turn around. The hybrid swung to meet her with a slew of retorts but only stared as Sarah brought up her broken arm. She pushed the bone back into place, causing the bruising that had started up to immediately fade and then shoved her shoulder back into its socket.

"It's fine. I'm tired." She turned on her heel and walked towards the bedroom.

Tyler walked over to Klaus who was glaring daggers at Sarah's back. "Well, at least we know she heals quickly. That's a step in the right direction." The younger hybrid looked over to Damon for some support but the vampire had snuck off after Sarah without them noticing.

* * *

Sarah's arm still felt like it was engulfed in flames, though she could feel it fading away. She'd flopped into the bed she presumed was Klaus's but she didn't care about laying in the same bed as that filth. All she wouldn't to do now was sleep. Too bad she heard Damon scuff his feet on the ground as he walked in and sat at the edge of the bed. Sarah turned on her side so she could look at him.

"You're not a vampire, are you?" Damon asked, genuinely curious.

Sarah couldn't sense any malice behind his question, he seemed more even tempered than either of the other men, she liked him more. "No, not a vampire." Her response was soft, but strong as always.

Damon laid across the foot of the bed and propped his head up, giving her a toothy grin. "I like you, you're interesting." He quipped, thought it was obvious already his charm didn't belong in this situation but he couldn't help it. "So tell me, what are you?" His arm stretched out next to Sarah's leg, he just wanted to touch her.

A small smile pulled at the edges of Sarah's lips but it disappeared before Damon could catch it. She pulled her leg back and gave a swift kick to Damon's chest, pushing him off the bed. Turning over on her back, Sarah spread her arms across the bed and stretched out. A soft sigh pushed past her lips as she began to settle into sleep.

"I am the Phoenix."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everyone will dig the first official chapter! Just to be clear this is a Klaus/OC fic but the path to there is a little interesting (;

Anyways! Reviews are greatly appreciated, it always helps me to know how the readers are feeling so I can better the story!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"She's beautiful."

Klaus, Damon, and Tyler were all sitting around the kitchen table discussing Sarah. Not much ground had been covered regarding the woman's background. Of course Damon would be able to get information about her prior to her change with ease, though that wouldn't help them with figuring out what she was or how she came to be it. Damon had fallen off the track several times already.

"You're not screwing her Damon." Klaus barked out in a hushed tone. For the last few hours he'd been listening closely for any sounds of an attempted escape and even checked up on Sarah once but the girl was knocked out cold. Damon had been taking up most of his energy though, over the past few years he'd gone through periods of falling violently in and out of love, and having his hostage being Damon's newest target irked him. "We've got to find a way to jog her memory, or extract the knowledge somehow. She knows what she is and who made her; it's just buried under years of drug abuse apparently." Klaus rubbed his temple, he felt surrounded by idiots.

Tyler had rested his head on the table quite some time ago in an attempt to block out the two bickering men with huge egos. He lifted his head up and rested them on his folded hands. They were at a dead end and it agitated him just as much as it did Klaus, though he could reserve himself more. How could they get information from Sarah if she didn't even remember it? Then Tyler's mind clicked.

"We need to call Bonnie."

The two other men snapped their heads and stared at Tyler.

"Oh no no no," Damon shook his head and raised his hands up in defense, "none of us are on good terms with that witch. You two especially…" He trailed off not wishing to touch on the subject any more.

"Bonnie was seeing and hearing from her ancestors for a reason, she should be the one to connect with Sarah. It's even possible Sarah has some spell on her so she's unable to remember what happen, Bonnie could undo it." Tyler tried to reason with the two other stubborn men, though if he convinced Klaus the opinion of the often drunk vampire didn't quite matter.

Running his hand over his face Klaus groaned. "He's right Damon. I don't trust any of the witches I've had contact with recently with this information. And I'm sure Bonnie is curious about this too, she'd have no other reason to tell me otherwise."

Tyler sat back in his seat, giving a self-satisfied grin. It wasn't often Klaus would listen to him or even give him much time to talk, but he was Tyler's friend. One of Tyler's very few friends. "I'll call Bonnie tonight then."

Klaus nodded and rubbed at the scruff growing under his chin, thinking of their next move. He needed control of the situation and he needed it now. They had no leverage over the woman, without leverage there was no way to persuade her besides force. The hybrid did not want to continue chasing after the escapee at all hours of the day. "Damon since you're the one head over heels for the little she-demon you can go digging around in her past, assuming she gave us the correct name. Find out where she was born and if she has any living relatives. We've got to find some weak spot. Just get anything you can about her and her possible family."

"Oh yes your majesty." Damon stood up and swooped his arm dramatically. He had adjusted to Klaus's ability to decide he had become king of the castle. "Tell me when you'll be heading back to Mystic Falls, I'll meet you there with what I can find." He gave a short wave towards Tyler before shoving his hands into his pockets and strutting out of the loft. His ego felt a little bruised that Klaus was shooing him away from Sarah but digging into her past would surely entertain him.

Klaus leaned back in his chair and peered down the hallway that led to his bedroom, he could hear her moving around and doing god knows what. "Tyler go to the safe house so you can get everything ready. Call Bonnie to brief her on the situation and tomorrow morning I will meet you there with the woman." Klaus's brows knitted together as Sarah continued to mess around in his room.

"Klaus we could leave tonight, we just-"

"No," Klaus grunted waving his hand absent mindedly waving off Tyler, "we've got some bonding to do so I'll need the rest of today. Just go to the save house." The younger hybrid nodded and followed Damon's path out the door. Once he was out the door Klaus shot out from his chair and towards his bedroom. He pushed open the door just in time to see Sarah pull one of his own white shirts over her shoulders. She was wearing his shirt. And his pants. And probably his underwear still. "What are you doing?" His voice took on a harsh tone as he looked at the contents of his drawers and closet strewn across the room.

Sarah peered over her shoulder as she adjusted Klaus's clothes, she wasn't swimming in them like before but they were still too big. "I got tired of just wearing underwear and a shirt five times my size." She turned around and pushed past Klaus then headed to the bathroom where she began using other various possessions of Klaus. The anger boiling from Klaus was tangible to Sarah, it prickled her skin as he stepped closer. "I'd say I was sorry but you did kind of kidnap, kill me, then try to kill me again. So, yeah, fuck you." Sarah leaned against the counter of the sink and smiled brightly at him.

A growl began to rumble in Klaus's chest as Sarah sassed him frivolously. "You're beginning to make me wish there was a way for you to die." He muttered through his teeth, it was taking copious amounts of his own strength to refrain from snapping her neck. She just stood there, doing whatever she pleased and using all of Klaus's things. But, he couldn't help himself from leaning against the door frame and stare at Sarah as she brushed out her long hair that framed her face like a beautiful mane. As the sun sifted through the window it turned her hair an auburn color. Klaus's mind began to wander as he continued to watch. Wondering what it would feel like to run his fingers through her waves, to even pull at her long hair while he-

"Will you stop staring at me like that?" Sarah's exasperated plea stirred Klaus from his thoughts; she couldn't stand the way he was looking at her. The anger faded from the hybrid but she could feel another, more uncomfortable feeling stirring beneath his skin.

"I wonder what your blood tastes like?" Klaus hissed as he urged his hands not to wrap around Sarah's neck again. The bickering between the two was increasingly agitating, knowing it would only get worse just frustrated Klaus further.

"Like fire." Sarah slammed the brush down against the sink and quickly slunk out of the room.

* * *

With another hour of trivial arguments Klaus was finally able to get Sarah out of the loft. He found her such a ridiculous woman. It took convincing to even move her from the couch she'd taken residence up on. After their encounter in the bathroom she was quieter, less words were spoken but they were still stinging. Though Klaus had been offering to take her shopping to find more feminine clothing and also to feed her since the leftovers in the loft were not up to snuff. But, she didn't want to move from her perch. The thought of going anywhere with Klaus seemed to irk her. He got her off the couch though, well, he got her off by literally dragging her. It made Klaus uneasy to have her in his clothes, it seemed too personal to share clothing with her. Once Klaus had pushed her into the outside world both were at a loss when they entered a clothing store near Klaus's apartment complex.

"I don't know what you're expecting me to do; I haven't really been shopping lately." Sarah stared around the store wide-eyed at the enormous amount of clothing that hung from the four walls.

Wandering around with Sarah close in tow, Klaus picked up random articles of clothing to try and get her into. "Even if you've been living on the streets, aren't women supposed to be born with an innate urge to spend a man's money?"

Sarah almost felt offended at Klaus's comment. "I'm not like the women you fuck and chuck. I'm not a vapid imbecile."

Within half a second Klaus spun around and closed in on Sarah so their noses were a centimeter away. "Could have fooled me." He grunted at Sarah softly, shoving all the clothes in her arms before pushing her into a changing room. Sarah needed out of men's clothing and she certainly needed women's undergarments. It took about ten minutes for Sarah to mull through all the clothing that had been thrust at her. Anything that had been more extravagant that a t-shirt had infringed upon her basic tastes. Before Klaus could open his mouth to respond to Sarah's choice of just t-shirts and jeans an employee burst into their little private world.

A very muscular and tan man dressed in all black walked over to the pair. "Can I help you two? Are you looking for anything in particular? Perhaps something a little more special for your girlfriend than just jeans?"

Sarah opened her mouth to respond but Klaus cut her off.

"Oh absolutely," a wicked grin spread across his face, "something a little more sexy. I'm tired of her looking so plain."

"With a body like that I don't blame you." The other man chuckled and winked at Sarah as he walked off to get something to Klaus's liking.

Once he was out of ear shot Sarah rushed at Klaus who had been lounging in a chair in front of the changing room. "What are you doing? This isn't funny. I'm not a play thing you can dress up!" The smaller woman was seething over him, and he loved it.

Klaus reached up and grasped her face in one hand. "You're whatever I say you are sweetheart." He blew her a kiss before releasing her face earning him a very disgusted reaction.

The employee came back with several small pieces of cloth that were trying to feign themselves as dresses. Sarah's eyes went wide but she could not protest because the man was already shoving her back into the changing room. "Don't worry, I'm looking out for you." He grinned as he gave her the dresses and closed her in.

It took another 15 minutes for Klaus to coax Sarah out of the small room. He almost felt as if they were a couple, arguing constantly over meaningless things though it seemed much more aggravating than a normal relationship should be. "Look, just come out and we'll go get food. You don't have to wear a damn dress but you're not wearing my clothes. You've got to get something." Klaus groaned as he leaned against the outside of the room Sarah had shut herself off in.

"…I can't get out of it."

"What…?"

"I cannot get out of the dress." Sarah finally admitted through the thin door, exasperation seeping from her voice.

"You've got to be kidding me." Klaus growled as he opened up the door. He had been trying to be kind to get her out of the room when she'd actually just been stuck in there. It was ridiculous. As he pushed back the curtain Sarah had also hid herself behind Klaus was caught in another moment like that in the bathroom. He had been so wrong about her body not being good enough, as she stood there awkwardly his eyes were glued to delicate curves of her body. The curve of her chest and the way her waist sloped gently into her hips in the skin tight black dress stirred a primal urge inside Klaus. The tremor in his hands was barely noticeable but Klaus felt it in his bones as he reached for the zipper of the dress Sarah could not seem to get, suppressing the need to push her up against the wall and push up her skirt. It'd been awhile since he'd actually been with a woman and having one he now thought so attractive was killing him. The disturbed hybrid quickly moved the zipper down to where Sarah could reach it then immediately excused himself. The employee that had insisted on helping was waiting patiently but Klaus just shoved the jeans and tees at him, along with a few undergarments Sarah had chosen on her own. "Just go ring these up." He grunted before throwing his credit card at the man.

* * *

Sitting in a small Chinese restaurant the pair shared very little words besides:

"What can I have?"

"Anything."

They had been there at least two hours and Sarah just continued to shovel food into her mouth. It seemed like she had ordered every single item on the menu and she just couldn't get enough. Her rapid eating and the enormous amount she had been eating awed the owners of the shop and other customers that looked at the petite woman inhaling food like air. Klaus looked on in slight disgust and moderate amazement. It helped to stifle some of the needs he still felt burning away at the edges of his mind. The more he thought about it, the worse it got. He needed to rid himself of this fraying on his self-control.

Klaus excused himself from the table and made a call to Tyler. "Come pick the girl from Quach's Diner. Take her to the safe house, I'll meet you there in the morning. I have something I need to do." He ended the call then walked out from the restaurant completely towards the darkening horizon.

A few minutes later Tyler took Klaus's place in the restaurant and sat across from Sarah who seemed to be in a stupor. Her head was buried in her arms as she splayed herself across the table. An unintelligible groan of pain slipped out of her lips as Tyler poked at her cautiously.

"Hey, Klaus sent me here to get you." Tyler scooted back in his chair as he watched the woman with a wary eye.

"Who's Klaus?" Sarah mumbled wrapping her arms around her stomach and resting her chin on the table so she could stare at Tyler lazily.

The hybrid's brow wrinkled together in confusion. "He's the guy that almost killed you, the one that's been toting you around. English accent, blonde hair, remember?" He stood up and walked over to Sarah, offering his hand. "And I guess he got you drunk too."

Grunting, Sarah grabbed onto Tyler's hand as she hauled herself up from her seat. "No, just ate a lot." She wrapped her other arm back around her stomach, bemoaning the stomach ache that she had given herself.

Tyler was a little confused by her change in attitude but led Sarah the black SUV parked outside the restaurant and headed to the safe house just as Klaus had asked. The twenty minute ride was silent aside from Sarah's small noises of discomfort as she curled into herself in the passenger's seat. Once they got to the location Tyler hopped out of the car and scooped Sarah up from her side of the car, she had passed out or at least was too full to move herself from the car. They reached what looked like a storage unit but once Tyler pushed against a small panel and a keypad popped up. Entering the pass code the door of the unit began to lift upwards allowing Tyler with Sarah in his arms to the strangely decorated unit. Guns, stakes, and various other weapons were stuck up on each wall, a single bed against one wall, a TV, a variety of household items, and small fridge took up the rest of the space.

Pushing herself out of Tyler's arms, Sarah fumbled over to the bed and flopped down into it. Once she was sufficiently curled into the sheets Sarah blinked up at Tyler who had just been staring at her, his lips pressed together in a tight line being the only tell-tale sign of his mild agitation. "You chased me for months and I had to sleep in sewers. The least you can give me in return is a bed to rest in before your boss comes back and you both either try to kill me again or whatever things like you do."

Attempting to be controlled around her was difficult, the girl had started to ware at Tyler's nerves. He grabbed a foldable chair from another corner of the room and planted himself by the bed. "We're not going to kill you, we can't. At least not right now, I can't guarantee you that in the future Klaus wont want to off you. When he says the word and we know how, we might kill you. Depends on if you're a threat to us." Tyler reached over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beers, handing one to Sarah.

"So what exactly are you?" Sarah questioned, popping off the cap to her beer and slugging some of it back. "I thought you were all vampires, but that dark haired guy was one, you and the other guy are different though. I can feel it." She placed the beer on the ground and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling intently.

"You can feel it?" Tyler snorted, sipping slowly at his own drink. He watched her carefully, she seemed very volatile and he knew what she was capable of when she was weaker so god knew what she was like well fed and rested.

Sarah simply nodded and turned over so her face was buried into the pillow. "I can feel everything. I can feel how you're nervous and frustrated with me. I can feel deeper how you're still sad about something. I can feel that your body heat is higher than a human's and a vampire's, as is your heart beat. I can feel every little emotion of confusion and curiosity that is flashing across your brain right this second. I bet you I could know what you're feeling even before you do. And now I'm tired and I don't want to feel anything." Then like that she was out, from full speed to soundly sleeping crawl Sarah was passed out.

She'd pegged it right; Tyler sat there in confusion as the young woman who'd been speaking at a million miles a minute now laid sleeping effortlessly. All of the danger she could have possibly posed dissipated but Tyler was still left with a disturbing feeling. Whatever she was Sarah could expose his emotions apparently and that made him feel _naked._ When Klaus had called him to pick her up he had sounded very flustered himself, Sarah had probably done the same to him. Sighing, Tyler shook his head and put Sarah's words behind him as he finished off his beer. He pulled a blanket out from under the bed and wrapped it around himself before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Klaus let out a primitive growl as he thrust himself into the woman that lay in his bed. Bloody bite marks littered the woman's body but she continued to cling to his body. Her hands tore at the skin on his back while she writhed underneath him.

"Tell me-"

"Shut up."

His voice was husky and demanding as the woman tried to distract him from the task at hand. He lifted her legs to his shoulders and continued to slam into her at in inhuman pace. As Klaus felt his climax approaching he flipped the woman over and pulled her into his lap, his hips bucking wildly against her as his own fingers dug into her lower back. Even with a beautiful woman naked on top of him Klaus's mind was still wandering. Pushing the woman's hair to the side he began to kiss up her shoulder roughly before rearing his head backwards and literally tearing into it.

The woman let out a piercing scream until Klaus slammed his hand over her mouth while still burying his fangs into her flesh. As her blood flowed down his throat Klaus felt the edge fade. He moaned into her skin as he felt his release and his body go into a state of ease. Seeing as she had gone limp the hybrid pushed his former partner off of his own body, her blood smeared from his mouth to chest. He walked unfazed from the once white sheets of his bed to his shower. As he turned on the water and it hit his skin, washing away the event that had just occurred, Klaus's mind had begun to shift back to what he could not stop thinking about.

No thought had dominated his mind more than that of the one that had crossed it earlier in the dressing room with Sarah. As the water at Klaus's feet swirled with red he could only be reminded of the long, red hair that had captivated him. A roar ripped through his throat and he plunged his fist into the wall of the shower. He couldn't get rid of that edge, it stayed on his mind pushing him to a goal he could not achieve. If he could just get her once, just one time before she became obsolete to his needs, then he could be able to function correctly again. He had to at least try.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the slow update but school keeps me pretty busy from writing! I know the last little bit is a little sexual and violent but it's gonna play into the development in the current Klaus. Anyhow, hope everyone enjoyed! Reviews, critiques, and what not are always appreciated (:


End file.
